seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight water Island
Introduction Midnight water is not known by many due to it being more alone the lines of it being that of a Grand line island. It has animals that you would noramlly see in the grand line. At night it becomes more dangerous in the forest. If you are unlucky enough to be caught you might lose your life. History In 1280 John was born. In 1313 the island needed a king so they asked a man named John to become the king. He was in his 30's and had a son name Frank. They moved into the small kingdom and when Frank was 18 His father gave him the crown because he was dying from old age. Between 1320 and 1350 the kingdom was grown bigger and brighter. Bewteen 1360 and 1390 King Frank would vist the people of the kingdom to get to understand them better. In 1390 King Frank the first died. His son Frank the second was given the crown and kept his fathers memories alive by doing what his father had done before. In 1420 King Frank did not want to pass the crown onto his son James. He felt like James would not be kind to the people like him and his father was. That night Frank was killed by James and he took the crown and made new laws. In 1440 James had made over 100 new laws. All which if wasn't followed then the person would be killed. A small war broke out in 1448. It lasted to 1450. No one really knows the reason why. But there is a grave yard for all the ones that lost their lives in that war. The grave yard is called Dark fall. In 1449 the king of the island was killed in his sleep by a unknown person. After King James was killed all the laws was burnt and no new king was given the crown. In 1490 a man finds some clues to the war. In a book it stated that the king wanted all the villagers build a momento to honnor him. No one wanted to be reminded of a curel king. In 1490 Jamey was born. Sue Jamey's mother died due to problems. In 1500 Marines try to build a base on the island only for it to cave in three months after they started to build. In 1506 Dusk D. Lily was born. In 1507 Dusk D. Lily was taken from the island after marines killed her family. Geography There are 2 small forests that come from the sea to about 5 miles from town. There is also a huge forest area that leads to the mountains where badints live. On the other side of the mountains there is a town where people who think they are nobles live. Architecture Water high town has stone buildings that get washed everyday. The streets are filled with life by those that think they worth more then others. Stream town has stone building as well as brick and wood houses. There is a bar in the middle of the town called Jans hut. Culture Water high town has many people who dress and act like nobles. There are no living nobles to this date. They think anyone that doesn't dress/act like they are rich are lower then scum. The other towns on the island don't care who you are. If you think you could take them they will fight back. Government There was a kindom on the island but after 1449 when the curel king was killed there was never a new king pointed. Now there is officers in water high town to keep anyone unworthy out. Citizens John later know as King John was the first king on Midnight water island. He worked as a fisher men until was giving the name king. He still went fishing when there was time. King Frank the first was a kind man who cared for his people. He saw everyone as equals no matter who they was and spent almost all his time making things better. When he died in 1390 his son Frank took over the crown. Frank the second was much like his father. He was proud to have a father that cared for his people. Just like Frank the first he to cared and wanted to make the kingdom better for his people. James wasn't like his father. He only cared about himself and was killed because of it. Sarah died during the war. Nothing is known about her. Jamey is the bar owner of Jan's bar. It Was passed down to her by her father Fred. Fred Pass owner of Jan's bar. He built it in memory of his late wife Sue. Sue died giving birth to Jamey. Trivia List any trivia, such as... Related Articles Pages relating to this island on this wiki. External Links Pages relating to this island NOT found of this wiki. Category:Island Category:East Blue Locations Category:Caring16